1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal having a plurality of antennas. More specifically, the present invention relates to a terminal having a plurality of antennas and having improved communication performance by virtue of an arrangement of the plurality of the antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of terminals, which communicate by using different frequencies, require different antennas. Here, for arranging the different antennas, the antennas are arranged on at least one of an outside of the terminal, an internal frame of the terminal, an outer battery case, and a surface of a battery. In this case, it is disadvantageous in that, by mounting each antenna, a cost for mounting the antenna is increased and a volume of the terminal is increased. In particular, in a radio communication method in which data is transmitted, received, and recorded without using an external power supply by using electromagnetic induction, an antenna loop having a wide area is needed, and thus, it is difficult to provide an antenna having a wide area if the terminal has a limited volume.
Therefore, a need exists for a terminal having a plurality of antennas without increasing a volume thereof.